Mickey Mouse (TV series)
Mickey Mouse is an American animated comedy television series produced by Disney Television Animation. It features classic cartoon characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, and Pete in contemporary settings such as Paris, Venice, Tokyo and New York. The series has the slapstick feel of classic Mickey Mouse shorts, and places the titular character in humorous situations that showcase his pluck and rascality, along with his long-beloved charm and good hearted-ness. It is being executive produced by Emmy Award-winning artist Paul Rudish, who is also directing the series, along with Aaron Springer and Clay Morrow. Joseph Holt is the series' art director. On September 15, 2013, Paul Rudish, Jenny Gase-Baker, and Joseph Holt won 3 Emmy Awards for their work on the episode "Croissant de Triomphe." The third episode, "Croissant de Triomphe", was released as a special preview on March 12, 2013 on Disney.com. The series officially premiered on June 28, 2013 on Disney Channel, followed by the releases on Disney.com and Watch Disney Channel. A total of 18 episodes aired in the first season, and the second season premiered on April 11, 2014. As of March 2014, a total of 100 million viewers in the United States had seen the series, and it was airing in 160 countries in 33 languages. Main Voice Cast * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Jim Cummings as Pete Episodes Episode Guide Season One 1. No Service 2. Yodelberg 3. Croissant de Triomphe 4. New York Weenie 5. Tokyo Go 6. Stayin' Cool 7. Gasp! 8. Panda-monium 9. Bad Ear Day 10. Ghoul Friend 11. Dog Show 12. O Sole Minnie 13. Potatoland 14. Sleepwalkin' 15. Flipperboobootosis 16. Tapped Out 17. Third Wheel 18. The Adorable Couple Season Two 1. Cable Car Chaos 2. Fire Escape 3. Eau de Minnie 4. O Futebol Clássico 5. Down the Hatch 6. Goofy's Grandma 7. Captain Donald 8. Mumbai Madness 9. The Boiler Room 10. Space Walkies 11. Mickey Monkey 12. Clogged 13. Goofy's First Love 14. Doggone Biscuits 15. Workin' Stiff 16. Al Rojo Vivo 17. Super Mickey Giant Superheros 18. Escalator Breakdown Season Three 1. Bottle Shocked 2. Mickey's First Scar 3. A Flower for Minnie 4. Tree are Stop Doing of a new King Cameos In addition to the Mickey Mouse and his Friends, various characters from classic Disney feature-length movies occasionally make cameo appearances in the shorts. *Cinderella and Prince Charming in Croissant de Triomphe *Casey Jr. in Tokyo Go *Walt Disney in Tokyo Go *Horace Horsecollar in Stayin' Cool, Bad Ear Day, Third Wheel and The Adorable Couple *Oswald in Stayin' Cool and Cable Car Chaos *Figaro in Gasp! *Clara Cluck in Bad Ear Day *Clarabelle Cow in Dog Show, Third Wheel, The Adorable Couple and Goofy's First Love *Willy the Whale in O Sole Minnie *Lady and the Tramp in Third Wheel *Belle and Beast in The Adorable Couple *Goofy Goof in The Adorable Couple and Escalator Breakdown *José Carioca in O Futebol Clássico *Ludwig von Drake and Gyro Gearlose in Down the Hatch *King Louie and the Bandar-logs in Mumbai Madness *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy in Mumbai Madness *Chip and Dale in Space Walkies *Steamboat Willie in Mickey Monkey *Donald Duck in Clogged *Scrooge McDuck in Goofy's First Love *Pete in Doggone Biscuits *Daisy Duck in Escalator Breakdown *Real Monsters in Mickey's First Scar Video Disney Channel US - New Mickey Mouse Short Series; Promo Mickey Mouse in No Service Mickey Mouse in Tokyo Go Mickey Mouse in Yodelberg Mickey Mouse in Adorable Couple Mickey Mouse in Potatoland Category:Browse Category:Article stubs